non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie-the-Pooh
Winnie-the-Pooh - a.k.a. Winnie the Pooh, without the hyphens - is a living, sapient (but not terribly intelligent, by his own admission) Teddy bear who lives in the vicinity of the Hundred Acre WoodIn the original books, the Hundred Acre Wood was a designation given to a specific area of the unnamed forest where Pooh and his friends live (which is based on the Ashdown Forest, in England). Specifically, it is the area surrounding Owl's house. In the Disney adaptations, it is used as the name of the entire forest.. and is friends with a young boy named Christopher Robin, as well as with numerous other forest residents - both real animals and living toys. The hyphens on his name were present in his first literary appearances but dropped by the famous Disney adaptations, in which he is most often informally referred to as Pooh Bear or simply Pooh anyway. Biography Pooh lives "under the name Sanders" (since that name is literally written above his front door) in a house made of a hollowed tree in the vicinity of the Hundred Acre Wood. Said forest is located in England in the books, but believed to be somewhere in North America in the Disney version given the presence of Gopher - a species that doesn't inhabit the British Isles. Pooh is a kind, optimistic, easy-going person and widely known for his love of honey, often going to great lengths in order to steal some from beehives or "borrow" some from his friends, especially Rabbit, who is bothered to no end by Pooh constantly consuming his entire stock of honey in a single visit. As a self-described "bear of very little brain", Pooh often experiences difficulty communicating his thoughts and ideas, and prefers to use words of "one syllable or less". He is, however, smarter than he appears on some occasions. In the original books, Pooh also writes poetry as a hobby, an aspect of his character that doesn't appear much (if at all) in the Disney version. Appearances Literature *''When We Were Very Young'', by A. A. Milne (1924) *''Winnie-the-Pooh'', by A. A. Milne (1926) *''Now We Are Six'', by A. A. Milne (1927) *''The House at Pooh Corner'', by A. A. Milne (1928) Film and television *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1974) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988-1991) *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' (1999) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2004) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Christopher Robin'' (2018) Video Games *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006) Notes *The character of Pooh is based on the Teddy bear owned by author A. A. Milne's son, Christopher Robin Milne, who himself inspired the character of Christopher Robin. *The game of poohsticks, invented by Pooh - where competitors drop a stick into a river from a bridge and wait to see which stick crosses the finish line first - has been adopted as an actual sport in real life, with an annual world championship taking place in Oxfordshire. *In April 11, 2006, Pooh was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Disney Universes Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Winnie-the-Pooh Universe Category:Creatures Created by A. A. Milne Category:Characters Debuting in 1924 Category:Characters Portrayed by Sterling Holloway Category:Characters Portrayed by Hal Smith Category:Characters Portrayed by Jim Cummings Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Ursines Category:Animated Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Roger Carel Category:Characters Portrayed by Shun Yashiro Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe